The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an infant patient transfer device, and more specifically to a transfer device which provides abdominal area access.
Following birth, access to the abdominal area, including the umbilical cord or stump, of an infant patient may be critical. Newborn heart rate can be reflected via umbilical cord pulsations accessed at the umbilical cord base. Medical interventions, such as umbilical catheter placement to the umbilical vein or artery, or the securing of pouches for abdominal wall defects may require abdominal area access as well. Additionally, access to the abdominal area may allow for delayed cord clamping which is increasing in practice.
The current practice includes cutting and securing the umbilical cord following delivery and then transferring the infant patient in a blanket to the mother's chest or to a radiant warmer. If access to the abdominal area is needed for a medical intervention or other reason, the infant patient would be placed, unwrapped, on the radiant warmer.
Therefore, a neonatal care device allowing for access to the infant patient's abdominal area is desired while supporting newborn thermal stabilization adjacent to the mother or during transport of the infant patient.